


A fiancé from space

by Altamiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Keitor Exchange 2018, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altamiya/pseuds/Altamiya
Summary: One day, an alien arrives in Keith's home to tell him he's supposed to be married to an alien prince in space. Oh and he's half-alien too.





	A fiancé from space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Keitor exchange 2018 for haganenoheichou on tumblr  
> Better late than never   
> (a nsfw part 2 may be coming one day, no promises)

Three weeks ago, Keith’s world had been turned upside down. No, rather, his whole vision of the universe had been violently shattered.

Three weeks ago, he was a cadet at the Galaxy Garrison, learning to fly on advanced spacecraft and ready to expand the frontiers of the known universe, to discover new planets, and secretly caressing the foolish hope of being the first human being to discover _alien life_. Hindsight was 20/20.

 

 

And then one day, when he got back home, there was an alien waiting for him. Purple-skinned, with cat-like ears, casually sitting at his table, she had welcomed him with a warm and loving smile. He didn’t hear her presentation at first, seeing as he fainted under the shock. When he woke up again, she was next to him, taking his hand in hers, and introduced herself as Krolia and more importantly as his mother. He fainted again.

 

 

She had explained that she came back for him because he was needed. Not only was he apparently half-alien, but his mother was part of a galaxy-wide rebellion against the Galra Empire. But they were offered a cease-fire and total amnesty. The only condition was to agree to a wedding between the Empire heir and a member of their organization. For reasons unknown to him, Keith was apparently the best fit for such a mission. So yeah, basically he had found his mother back only for her to tell him he was now hitched without knowing it to the son of a blood-thirsty alien emperor. Shiro was never going to believe him.

He was embarked on a spaceship, because apparently, the wedding preparations were already underway, and had only time to leave a note behind.

 

 

Ever since that day, Keith was locked up into a luxurious suite aboard the imperial ship. His only company was his mother, and the rebellion’s leader, a lion-looking alien called Kolivan, who tried their best to put him to speed to the galaxy’s political situation. But Keith was too distracted to learn about hundreds of societies and centuries of political manipulation. He was too distracted because he still hadn’t seen his fiancé. He had asked questions, trying to imagine what he was like. Maybe he had tentacles. Maybe he was an amorphous blob of organic matter, only talking through telepathy, or a giant insect ready to suck out his brain. He had tried to breach the subject with his caretakers:

“The Prince, my future husband, what does he look like? Is he like you?”

Kolivan and Krolia exchanged a look, and his mother answered sheepishly:

“Not exactly….You’ll see.”

“At least, he’s always very polite,” Kolivan said, stroking his chin in his thoughts.

_ Oh no, my future husband is fucking ugly if the only thing they can say is that he’s polite. It’s even worse than “oh he’s nice”. _

That night, Keith dreamt of a faceless tentacle monster, with teeth and eyes where they didn’t belong, crawling towards him with a disgusting wet noise, talking to him in a grating voice “how is my beloved husband today?” Keith woke up with a start. He wasn’t looking forward to the honeymoon.

 

 

Days passed, and Keith discovered even space could get boring after a while. He had no distractions, no other contacts than Krolia (he was struggling to call her “mom”) and Kolivan, who apparently was as far removed as possible from the whole concept of “fun”. He missed Earth and he missed his friends. He hadn’t dared to ask if he could visit Earth again after his marriage. He didn’t want to know the answer just yet.

“Why can’t I just go out? Why do I have to remain locked here in this suite? It’s not fair!”

“Keith, you can’t be seen before the ceremony, it wouldn’t be proper” Kolivan answered. “And this is a functional warship, there is nothing for a young man like you to do anyway. Better to prepare yourself for your duties as Prince consort. This alliance is very important for us. The peace of the galaxy hinges on it. You have a duty.”

“I didn’t ask for it!”

“Nobody does. I’m sure you’re a good kid, but the fate of the people in this galaxy is far more important than your boredom or your feelings. Now, let’s get back to our lesson, you have to know the more important planets of the Empire.”

Keith sighed, and once again tried to concentrate on the holographic starmap in front of him, the foreign name labeled in the Roman alphabet for his convenience. It didn’t help that much.

 

 

And then one day, it happened. He was woken up by an unknown alien, wearing long purple robes and a mask.

“The day has come. You’ll be married tonight” the alien said in a voice more fitting for cryptic prophecies. “Get ready. The druids will come to get you later in the afternoon.”

Keith barely had time to blink before the alien vanished. On a table in his room, he found some clothes. It was a simple black skintight suit. He put int. It fit him perfectly. Once worn, the suit activated, revealing red highlights in complicated patterns,  like high-tech luminous swirling stitches. It felt surreal, and Keith had to pinch himself to convince himself that yes he really was about to marry an alien prince in something looking like it came out of a more fashionable version of _Tron_. He only noticed at this moment that Krolia and Kolivan were nowhere to be seen, surely off to some other parts of the ship.

 

 

The moment came when other masked figures came for him. Finally, the doors of the suite opened and he took his first steps on the larger ship. Only to discover long corridors, all looking the same, a labyrinth for someone like him. He didn’t see any living souls. The few sentries they met on their way moved in too mechanical a way. His guides didn’t utter a word during the whole walk.

 

They finally arrived in a large room, huge banners bearing the sign of the Empire spread along the walls. The ceiling was so high Keith couldn’t see it without craning his neck. And the whole room was crowded, full of Galra in armor. In one glance, Keith understood all this public was made of soldiers. It wasn’t a festive event, but a military celebration. For the cease-fire and nothing else.

“Here comes Keith of Earth, representative of the Blade of Marmora, betrothed to the Crown Prince Lotor.”

All the Galra hit their chest armor with their fist with a thundering noise and screamed “Vrepit sa”. 

Keith felt a hand pushing him forward. He stepped alone and walked the aisle, climbing the stairs up to the throne.

Standing next to the throne was the most handsome man Keith had ever seen (and he had Shiro as a roommate, he knew handsome men when he saw them). All dressed in a purple darker than his skin, his long white hair delicately falling down his shoulders and his back, a chiseled face and a devious smile revealing just the hint of fangs in his mouth. He was tall and stood strong, and he oozed charisma. Keith could feel his throat go dry, his palms sweaty and his cheeks grow hot.

_Let it be Lotor_ , he thought.

 

The handsome stranger gave him a gloved hand to help him up the last few steps.

“I had heard Earthlings were absolutely repulsive. I’m glad it’s not the case.” 

His voice was as gorgeous as his face and gave shivers to Keith.

“I’m Prince Lotor. I’m….delighted to meet you” he finished with a smile.

“You’re not so bad yourself” Keith answered smoothly.

Oh yes, now he was looking forward to the honeymoon.

  
  



End file.
